


Bad Influence

by TeacupNiffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupNiffler/pseuds/TeacupNiffler
Summary: Hermoine Granger has been awarded the Most Influential Witch award but whether that influence is good or bad is still up for discussion.Draco visits Hermione in her office at Hogwarts late at night... but did he come just to debate her new title or to sample just how influential she can really be?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble in celebration of Hermione's birthday as prompted by Hermione's Nook on Fb. 
> 
> The prompt for this drabble and aesthetic was 'Influence'. 
> 
> Much love to ComfortableSilences for putting up with my whinging and helping me work out what I wanted to write for this! ...also for calling out my addiction to fests. I'd say I'm working on it but that's a lie 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Nif.

“The Ministry of Magic’s most influential witch award…” A slow drawling tone crept into Hermione’s darkened office, followed by the rustling of a newspaper. “...Miss Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin- first class, the famed heroine of the wizarding world, one-third of the Golden Trio, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been awarded the prestigious-”

“You forgot my mastery of potions and charms; I think you’ll find that I am one of only four witches in history to boast three masteries across fields.” 

“Of course,” the paper snapped closed sharply, “I’ll write to the Prophet immediately. We wouldn’t want you represented in anything but the best light.” 

Hermione laughed softly as she lifted her wand, candles around her office flickered to life. The illumination cast shadows across Draco Malfoy’s face. His pale blond hair shone in the warm glow as he watched her from across the room. 

“However,” Malfoy took a slow step across the room, “if I write to the Prophet, I fear I would be compelled to tell them what a terrible mistake they’ve made.” 

“Oh,” Hermione flicked her satchel closed and rolled up her remaining scrolls while she quirked a sardonic eyebrow at Hogwart’s new potions professor, “and how exactly are they mistaken?” 

Draco stepped across the room; newspaper rolled in hand and a smirk affixed on his face. 

“You see, Granger, they appear to be under the impression you are a good influence. Reforming the wizarding world, teaching the youth- all that rot.” Draco’s tall form now towered over Hermione. She sat on the edge of her desk, looking up at him as he continued. “And I fear if I don’t inform them, they’ll never know what a bad influence you really are.” 

“A bad influence?” Hermione purred, licking her lips. “Draco Malfoy, I have never been a bad influence a day in my life.” 

Malfoy snorted and leant forward. He dropped the newspaper and placed both hands on Hermione’s desk, leaning over her. He was so close now she could see the blue flecks in his grey eyes. He smelt of spearmint, his usual crisp scent, and lavender, making Hmerione wonder if he had been brewing before searching her out. Again.

“No?” Draco tilted his head. “Should I list your transgressions?” 

“Should I list yours?” Hermione snorted, she reached up to unclip her hair and let it cascade down her back. Small ringlets danced off her shoulders, and she sighed with relief. Draco’s face watched her curls bounce around her head, eyes following their fall.

“I’ve always been a bad seed.” Draco’s arms brushed hers as he whispered in her ear. “But you, Miss Granger-”

“Professor-” 

“-have the world convinced of your virtuous nature. And yet I know that the brightest witch of her age set her professor on fire in the first year.” 

“I was protecting Harry,” Hermione quipped back, tilting her head as Draco’s breath brushed against her cheek.

“The Gryffindor Princess… brewing Polyjuice potion in the girl’s bathroom.” Draco’s head moved back, his eye’s meeting hers as he spoke.

“I think I was punished rather severely for that.” 

Lips brushed her other cheek, ghosting past her skin as his whispered words drew shivers down her spine, 

“Golden Girl… illegally time travelling and releasing a dangerous beast.” 

“Buckbeak was innocent, and you know it.” Hermione pushed Draco’s shoulder, forcing him back and glared at him. He’d come to her, she reminded herself, if he wanted to play these games she’d enjoy them but it didn’t mean they bickered any less. Draco smirked at her, lips twisting into their usual placement at the unending argument of Buckbeak’s innocence or guilt.

“Brains of the Trio… imprisoning a suspiciously humanoid beetle.” Draco flicked a curl off Hermione’s shoulder, eyes teasing her as she frowned.

“What a shame a _beetle_ can’t file complaints,” Hermione replied, hands reaching out and tugging his dark robes until Draco was close to her again.

“Heroine of the wizarding world… founding an illegal duelling group.”

“It wasn’t duelling, Dumbledore’s army was for practice and protection.” Hermione grinned, running her hands along the hem of his robes, soft wool in her grasp.

“Of course. Tell me Miss Order of Merlin- first class, was confounding McLaggen for protection or practice?”

“Definitely protection.” She tilted her head back, as Draco’s knee pushed her legs open.

“And we can’t forget when the Most Influential Witch robbed Gringotts bank,” he whispered. 

“I was cleared of all charges.” 

“Then perhaps I should turn to your more recent behaviour.” Draco purred in her ear, shifting his hands to her hips and yanking Hermione to the very edge of her desk. “Are you aware, Professor, that fraternisation between staff is strictly prohibited at Hogwarts?” 

“I think I may have heard something about that.” Hermione tried batting her eyes innocently while pressing herself against him, legs encircling his waist as her skirt slipped higher around her thighs. “However, as we’ve already established, I’m rather good at breaking the rules.” 

Draco leant in again, brushing Hermione’s hair over her shoulder so he could ghost his lips against the side of the neck. 

“So you admit you’re not quite the perfect witch everyone believes you to be?” Lips brushed her ear, refusing to apply pressure. “Do you admit, Hermione, that you are a bad influence?” 

Hermione tried to press into him, but Draco pulled back, not letting his lips touch her until she gave him what he wanted. 

“I’ll admit to trying to influence you.” She said stubbornly, hands on his cloak. 

“And what exactly are you trying to influence me to do?” He grinned against her skin; she could feel the puff of air directly below her ear. 

“Why don’t start by taking off your pants,” Hermione turned her head, hands yanking at his robes until she found Draco’s belt. “And let me show what a bad influence I can really be.” 

Hermione grinned, fingers working at his buckle as Draco’s lips finally found her skin. 


End file.
